


Making Peace With Joy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester's Wall, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Sam and Dean, season seven - There are still some days Sam can't get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Peace With Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Once upon a time, there was the good. 

Sam has always enjoyed the simple things in life; a beautiful sunrise, a delicious heart-healthy salad, and reading a good book in bed while snuggled under the warm, soft blankets. Dean’s always liked the more adventurous things of life, like fast cars, badass weapons, and kickass classic rock music. 

Yet there was one thing he loved most--He adores every single solitary stretch of his little-big-brother; the way Sam nuzzled Dean’s jaw, hugged him tightly and cuddled him, snuggling him as if he were a teddy bear--even though Dean has reminded him many times 'No chick-flick moments'. 

The brothers may be different in some aspects but they were the same when it came to one thing; lips. Sammy took great enjoyment in Dean’s lips, nibbling sweetly on them and sucking them, and licking away the sweetness that was that pretty plush mouth. Dean was the same way; he could spend hours kissing Sam, tasting the deliciousness of that honey sweet mouth and caressing those soft lips until they were pouty and pink, and kiss swollen. 

Every time the brothers kissed, they were engulfed in this euphoria of pure happiness. There were dazzling smiles shared between them, gazes of love and passion, and friendship, and Sam always looked so happy and lost in love that it took Dean’s breath away. 

Especially on days when they could relax and have fun, when they could forget the troubles of the world. 

A huge pile of colorful leaves is best for jumping into on a chilly autumn day and even better for starting a tickle fight. Dean is ticklish around his bellybutton, and Sam knows that when his fingers tease the spot properly, he is granted giddy laughter from the man he loves with all his heart.

Big hands, playful fingers, wiggle on Dean’s sides and the older man giggles, his tummy shaking with bubbly joy and his honey-golden freckles adorably dotting his rosy cheeks. Dean rolls in the leaf pile, trying to get away from his brother, but Sam is quick to grab him and pull him close to keep him from getting far. Dean flails while Sam tickles him with skittish fingers, and Dean shrieks with happy giggles as those fingers squirm on his tummy. 

Sam beams in triumph, his smile as warm as the sunny sunshine. He digs his fingers into Dean's sides, tracing random patterns over the sensitive skin and he is in love with how completely carefree and childlike Dean looks, how he is beaming with pure joy and his beautiful eyes are sparkling with delight. Sam ceases tickling in favor of blowing raspberry kisses on Dean’s tummy, and his brother squirms excitedly in the leaf pile, laughing like crazy underneath him and his entire body is radiating with happiness.

“No more! Please, Sammy, I give! You win!” Dean chuckles joyfully as he wiggles on the bed. 

Sam stops his kissing attack, smirking as he rests his hand on Dean’s quivering tummy. He presses a few soft kisses to Dean's belly button as his brother tries to catch his breath, and when he looks at his happy brother, he smiles fondly. “Love you, jerk.” 

Dean giggles, leafs in his hair and cute freckles glowing golden on his rosy-pink cheeks. “Love you too, bitch.” 

Later in the night, they cuddled in bed and snuggled under warm, cozy blankets, the rain drip-drip-dropping as the storm tumbles from the heavens. Sam lays his head on Dean’s chest and listens to the gentle beating. His brother is warm and the rich aroma of leather and crisp soap wraps Sam in a cocoon of bliss. His fingers tiptoe over Dean's chest, drawing little heart shaped patters on the freckled skin. Leaning in to kiss Dean, closer to him now, his scent of leather and aftershave is rich and it cocoons Sam in a blanket of bliss. 

“I love you,” Sam whispers softly, his lips brushing tenderly over Dean’s as he speaks tenderly. “I love you. I couldn’t live without you. You…you’re my heart and soul.” 

Dean's heart does a little pitter-patter dance in his chest as he smiles fondly. “I love you, Sammy. I will always love you, with all my heart.” Fingers carding through his hair slowly, Sam hums as he snuggles closer to his beloved brother, eyelashes fluttering quickly as he gives Dean butterfly kisses. His hand gently traces up and down Dean’s tummy, and when his older brother giggles, the muscles quiver ever so slightly under his loving touch.

Sam leans in, their lips touching lightly and Dean hugs him tighter as he kisses him. Feather soft, angelically sweet, the kiss makes their hearts skip a beat. After all this time they are still lost in love, glowing bright like two sparkling stars in the winter night. 

Once upon a time, there was good, days filled with joy, but that was before the sorrow filled their hearts. 

Yesterday was a very, very bad day. The wall cracked, splintering, the flames of Hell blazing through his mind and tearing his memory to slices. He suffered in terror and pain as Lucifer taunted him with horrific images from the cage, the nightmares leaving him catatonic and gazing off blankly into space as his brother cried his name and hugged him tightly. 

Today is a very, very good day, and Dean is grateful. The wall is intact, the nightmares kept at bay, and Lucifer is silent as Hell’s flame burns cold. It is a beautiful morning; a golden dawn rises on the horizon as birds twitter sweetly. The bed they are snuggled up in is cozy and soft, and for once, they are staying in a motel that has a decent heating unit. The room is perfectly warm, and with all calm and peaceful, the boys cannot find a good reason to get out of bed. So Sam doesn’t. He wiggles his toes and stretches his long arms up to the sky, popping out a few kinks in his back as a blissful sigh rumbles from his chest.

When he rolls over, the golden sun filtering through the windows shimmers on Dean’s face, lighting his cute freckles and his soft eyelashes and making him look even more beautiful. Sam snuggles up next to Dean and kisses his shoulder, running his hands lightly through his spiky-fluffy hair. 

“’ammy?" Dean doesn’t open his eyes, but he pats around on the bed, trying to find his brother. Sam takes his hand and kisses his fingertips gently, whispering, “M’ right here, Dean.” 

“You’re too far away," He mutters sleepily. "Come ‘ere. Come on, let’s snuggle.” 

There isn’t even an inch of space separating them, his brother hasn’t let him out of his sight since the wall broke, and Sam doesn’t know how he can be ‘too far’ away from Dean, but he doesn’t argue. He curls up under Dean’s arm and presses his body into his brother’s side, their faces close enough that their lips brush lightly as they share the same breath. He laces their hands together and they hold on as they kiss lovingly, soft and sweet, and share a few butterfly kisses, which make Dean giggle when Sammy flutters his eyelashes over his cheek. 

With nowhere to be today Sam is going to stay here with his big brother, cuddling and sharing sweet little kisses—a perfect way to spend the day.

Today is a very, very good day, and Sam is grateful. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/304318.html?thread=56055230#t56055230)


End file.
